hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody
Bloody is a 2013 horror film. Background The film was written by Jasper Kial throughout 2011 and 2012. Originally it was set to be released with JVC Productions but he fell out with the company when they tried to change the script so instead it wasn't as major a release as planned, yet was still released through Le Production, who didn't change the script. Plot Lois is happily living in the year of 2013. Nothing much is happening with her life apart from her 18th birthday coming up soon. Lois asks her parents for suggestions on what to do but they are unhelpful as always, suggesting a party but then saying they can't afford that so to cancel that suggestion right away. Lois decides to ask her brother, Edwin, for any suggestions. The sixteen year old points out that he has never had an eighteenth before in his brief life and suggests that she asks her friends. Lois only has one friend, Mary, and she decides to question her. Mary says that she had a wild party which Lois attended, laughing at her silly friend. Lois feels sad that she can't afford to pay for her own party as it seems to be the in thing to do. When her birthday comes, Lois has been working longer shifts at Cupcake Nommies to save up more money. Taking her family - aunts, uncles, parents, and brother out for a meal, Mary also comes for the food. Lois spends the next day at her work wondering what she does now that she is eighteen. Deciding it doesn't really change much, she gives up thinking about it, and finishes her shift. Grabbing a cupcake before she leaves, she starts making her way home while she sings to herself. On the way home, she sees a young male run away from his mum and laughs at him a little, smiling at his happy attitude. He glances over at Lois and glares as he believes she is tautning him. She responds by making a face at him and then continues her journey home. Turning onto her street, she sees something fluttering around on the street and goes to pick it up. The picture is dated from 1857, showing what seems to be a girl of around nine or ten, standing smiling. In one arm she holds a teddy bear, snuggling it close and holding it to her chest with that one arm. The other arm hangs by her side and on the floor below it, another teddy bear lies with nobody to cuddle it. Lois is fascinated by the picture and takes it back to her house. Not telling her family about the picture, she dined with them as normal and then goes up to her bed. That night, she puts the picture into a box and slides it back under her bed. Lois wakes up at two in the morning, hearing a scratching noise. She is instantly scared for her life and rushes out of her bed. Opening her door nervously, she finds her cat - Catty, wanting in for a snooze with her. Lois laughs at lets him in. As she sleeps, she tosses and turns, hearing a strange giggling noise as she sleeps. As the screen darkens, she wakes up and it is morning time. Getting out of bed and accidently waking Catty up, she opens her curtains and heads out of her room. Lois heads down for some orange juice and greets her father who gives her a nod back. The pair stand and have their own breakfasts but are horrified when they hear the mother, Kirsty, screaming and shouting "Oh my gracious! Gracious! @#@#!". Lois and her father, Pete, charge up the stairs. They find Kirsty standing at Edwin's door, screaming. Pete holds the passing out Kirsty and tries to contain her while Lois walks in slowly. On the floor, Edwin lays dead, bloody blood covering him and the room. Lois whispers, "Bloody hell" to herself as she scene ends. After Edwin's funeral, Lois realises her parents will never be the same again, and she can never be Edwin. He was always the favourite, even for Lois, and Edwin has left behind something broken. Lois and Mary meet up to talk about Edwin, but Lois finds it too difficult, and changes the subject onto the picture that she found. Mary is into history related things and is eager to see it. Lois invites Mary over and shows her the picture of the girl. Lois is sure something is different but she isn't sure what it is. Mary is amazed and suggests they show their former history teacher, Mr Smart, the picture. Soon the girls do show him the picture. Mr Smart says he can't work out much from the picture but the photographer was local, yet is now at the bridge clearly. When Lois gets back home, she finds police in her house, hunting through Edwin's room for whoever broke in and slaughtered the baby male. She stops and tries not to cry which draws the attention of a fairly young police male. He comes out to comfort her and explains he recently joined the police and can't believe what he has been seeing. Offering to make Lois coffee, she says she hates coffee but does like tea, so the pair have some tea. Lois ends up sobbing and is comforted by the police male, Henry, who gives her a hug. The next day, Lois wakes up and realises that she has left the picture at Mary's house. Getting ready and going over, she knocks her door but gets no answer. Knocking again and becoming concerned, Mary opens the door slowly and is covered in blood, her white top now a nice red colour. Lois gasps at the sight of her and Mary passes out in a state of distress. Lois quickly phones 99, begging them to hurry as her friend has been attacked. Lois drags Mary into the garden incase the attacker is still in the house. Soon a neighbouring male and female run over, offering their help. Lois notices that the state of Mary is similiar to Edwin, turns into a monster, and rushes into the house to challenge the attacker. Lois runs up to Mary's room and finds it in perfect condition - bed made, curtains drawn, and no blood. Lois is confused and wanders slowly through the house incase the attacker is simply a fast cleaner and cleaned the room, while waiting to slaughter Lois too. Lois soon comes to one door and pushes it open - inside, Mary's parents lie dead on the floor, covered in blood and the room a bloody blood mess. Lois screams and runs away, out of the house, and finds Mary waking up. Lois and Mary make eye contact and their eyes are filled with bloody horrors. Mary is checked at hospital but isn't injured at all, simply covered in her parents blood. Lois then realises what she went for, the picture, and makes the connection. Mary hands her the picture and tells her she's ridiculous for saying something like that when there is something real, not a fantasy, going on. Lois apologises and understands what Mary means, but it sure there's something wrong. Lois stays up and stares at the picture but nothing comes to her. Convinced something is different about the girl, she can't work out what it is, and gives herself a headache thinking about it. Lois throws a pillow onto her own head and rage screams into it. She falls asleep with a pillowed head and through the night hears the giggling once again. Waking up with a heavy heartbeat thumping wildly, she can't hear anything apart from Catty purring beside her. Lois goes back to sleep. When she wakes up, her dad is at the side of the beg saying she has to get up quickly and leave the house. It turns out that during the night her mum went for a drink and was killed much like Edwin. Lois and her dad leave, but Lois makes sure to take the picture with her. Now staying in a hotel, she goes for a walk to try and think about her life. On the way she bumps into Henry, not literally, and he expresses his heartfelt condolences over the loss of Kirsty. Lois decides to speak to him about the picture and feels glad when he listens, studying the picture closely. He points out that the girl is weirdly using one finger to press in the teddy bears eye, leaving Lois to wonder whether or not this may be a sign of her being a serial killer. Henry suggests that maybe it wasn't really taken back in the day but more recently, then leaves to go to work. Lois is left to consider the haunting idea which turns her cold and makes her want to sream like a warrior. Lois can't sleep that night and keeps studying the girl obsessively. Her dad soon questions her but she uses and excuse, saying it belongs to Mary, and she is returning it tomorrow. He accepts the lie. Lois wakes up to her phone ringing and finds Mary is phoning her, asking to meet up. The pair do and Mary says that she just needed some company. Lois decides to try once again with discussing the picture and mentions the Henry Theory, something Mary is highly angered by, sying it's the most insensitive and insulting thing she has heard yet. Mary storms away from what she believes to be her unsupportive friend. Going to work, Lois spends the day in a depressed state. Late that night, at around midnight, she goes for a stroll away from the hotel. Fed up of nobody listening to her concerns apart from Henry, she decides to go to his house for advice. The door is lying open and his car door isn't shut properly either. Lois creeps into the house slowly and finds Henry lying on the landing at the top of the stairs, a bloody mess but not quite dead yet. Lois quickly kneels beside him and desperatly tries to get an answer. Henry can't say much but says, "the giggles" in a dramatic voice and then, "counting". Henry dies after his final word and leaves Lois to sob and hold his dead body. The police arrive - phoned by the nightbours - and taser Lois. She is taken away and arrested on suspectable murder possiblity. Pete is outraged and thanks to being a lawyer, knows just the male to get her out. Timmy Bi quickly comes to the rescue and Lois is soon freed. Having a chat with her father, she agrees to stop looking for the killer and let the police for their jobs. Soon the pair are allowed to go back to their home. Mary comes over for a chat with Lois and the pair decide to remain friends. Mary suggests the pair have a sleepover and Lois agrees to the idea. That night, Lois wakes up when she hears giggling noises. She quickly jumps out of bed and rushes to the box under her bed, she lifts out the picture and her face becomes the expression of "Bloody of course, I can bloody see it". Flashbacks show close ups of the picture when Lois first showed Mary the picture, showing that the girls hand by her side was curled in on itself. Now on that hand, the picture shows her fingers are pointed out as though she is counting. Lois realises she is counting her victims, five of them - Edwin, Kirsty, Mary's two parents, and Henry. Lois sits on the floor and breaths a sigh of relief, thankful that she has worked it out, but then realising it is still a rather odd situation. Lois climbs back into her bed and by accident, she falls back asleep. While Mary and Lois sleep, the giggling is heard, and a close up of the picture shows on the hand she's pressing the teddy bears eye in, she is now holding up a second finger to count another victim. Cast Lauren Michaels - as Lois Darcee Stevens - as Mary Liam Besidal - as Pete Lucy Bell - as Kirsty Cody Serax - as Edwin